Jello, Jello Jelaousy!
by Pippa Longsocks
Summary: Miyako esta celosa, esta celosa de Sora Takenouchii ¿Porque?   dejen reviewss :  Im back! aleluya


**Hola! Hahaha aquí con un one-shot corto pero graciosísimo hahahaa me morí de risa al escribirlo es sobre la buena y graciosa Yolei con sus celos sin sentido hahaha espero lo disfruten tanto cómo yo y bueno, quiero dedicárselo a SORA TAKENOUCHII que escribe WTF igual que yo :) **

Largos y sedosos cabellos meciéndose con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, profundos ojos azules concentrados en la música, bellas notas saliendo de sus provocativos y suaves labios, una pose digna de una endemoniadamente sexy Rock Star, sus varoniles y anchas manos moviéndose en cada acorde de su guitarra, la entrega que tenia hacia el público del bar, bueno así era la imagen que Yolei Inoue tenía de Yamato Ishida desde hace mas de una semana le había entrado un amor incontrolable por "el músico solitario y rebelde" cómo le decía en presencia de su amiga Mimi Tachikahua, entre sus "hermosos" pensamientos acerca de posibles citas románticas con el rubio, no se percato que el bar estaba vacío salvo por una chillona voz que le gritaba insistentemente en el oído

-Yolei, Yolei, ¡MIYAKO!- gritaba la voz de su mejor amiga una divertida chica de pelos rosas Mimi- ya se acabó el concierto hay que ir a camerinos a ver a tu "solitario y rebelde músico"- dijo la chica de cabellos rosas agregando a la última frase un tono pícaro

Miyako, al oír esto se levanto de golpe y jalo con fuerza casi inhumana a la Tachikahua, corrió rápidamente a la parte trasera del escenario encontrando las escaleras que se dirigían a camerinos, las subió casi a trompicones, llevando a rastras a la pobre chica de cabellos rosas que le suplicaba que se detuviera, al llegar al piso superior corrió rápidamente haciendo crujir el desgastado suelo de madera, se encontró con la puerta de hasta el fondo y abrió la puerta de golpe, aplastando al pobre T.K., el cual desafortunadamente se había recargado en ella

-¡Vaya!, hasta que las chicas con cabellos de colores estrafalarios se dignan a venir- dijo un castaño con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

-Si lo sentimos es que aquí la Señorita Inoue, al fin se despertó de su viaje al Planeta Yama….-comenzó a decir Tachikahua, hasta que sintió la mano de Yolei en su boca

Todos los digielegidos se quedaron confundidos por la reacción de Miyako ante la respuesta de Mimi

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya están aquí- dijo Yamato incómodamente, pues sabía que iba a decir la joven de cabellos rosas al que el llamaba princesa antes de que fuera interrumpida por Inoue

Ishida empezó a buscar distraídamente a La chica que faltaba, Yolei al notarlo comenzó a inspeccionar el pequeño camerino, y calló en cuenta que la que faltaba era Sora Takenouchi, sintió que una punzada de celos invadía su cuerpo, y que el mismísimo Hulk se apoderaba de ella ¡Claro!, Sora era perfecta con su suave y bonito cabello rojo y su piel dorada, y ¡Claro! Era una chica atlética inteligente y además por si fuera poco ayudaba a su mami en su florería, en cambio ella una geek, una flaquísima chica pálida sin forma, muy lista (solo si se trataba de aparatos tecnológicos), con unos enormes lentes y el cabello ¡lila!, arghh cuando viera a la Takenouchi le daría un fuerte golpe por tratar de robarse a su Matt si, esa pelirroja con risita de ratón iba a ver quien era Miyako Inoue, estaba enrojecida sentía celos, el sentimiento más peligroso que una mujer "enamorada" puede sentir

-Nock- nock- dijo la pelirroja asomando la cabeza- lo siento, es que me entretuve con algo aya abajo

El rubio se acerco a ella y la abrazó efusivamente, la pelirroja sonrío de oreja a oreja y le respondió el abrazo, "ahora si Sora Takenouchi esta muerta" pensó la Inoue cerrando las manos formando puños

-Feliz cumpleaños Sorita- dijo Ishida soltando a la pelirroja

¿Cumpleaños?, ¡Claro!, quince de abril, cumpleaños de la pelirroja que tonta, lo había marcado en su calendario y hasta lo reviso hoy DUH! Que tonta era Yolei Inoue cuándo estaba "enamorada", desde ahora en adelante la chica controlaría sus deseos de matar a cualquier chica que se le acercara a Yamato Ishida

Moraleja de la historia: Recuerda los cumpleaños de todas las digielegidas y no te enamores de Yamato Ishida :)

**Y bien ¿que les pareció?, espero sus reviews pueden dejarme lo que sean felicitaciones críticas constructivas y retos :D **


End file.
